Savage the Hunt
by skyz
Summary: Mr. William Savage had a wife and when she disappeared the police thought he killed her. Now three years later he’s come to the startling realization Buffy is still very much alive. And he’ll do anything to get her back.
1. One

Savage The Hunt

By: skyz

Disclaimer:  Joss owns Btvs

~*~

Chapter 1-

His hands trembled as he paused outside the huge oak doors. His breathing was slow and deliberate. He didn't want to go in there and fly off the handle. He couldn't even if he wanted too. It would not be right to his bestfriend.

So he sucked in a deep breath and took his trembling hands, and ran them down his stubbled cheeks. Reached out abruptly and opened the door, and stepped inside.

The man who sat behind the large Chippendale desk had his head bent over a dossier, and his glasses had slipped to the tip of his nose. He was obviously deeply involved in whatever he was reading.

He cleared his throat and watched his friend's head snap up and his eyes narrow behind his glasses.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped out angrily. He shoved his glasses back up and stared at his bestfriend, his anger barely reined.

Charles Gunn slowly shut the door behind him and leaned back against it.

"William…" he began his voice hoarse and unusually strained.

William Savage stiffened in response to his given name. No one called him that except his father, and for Gunn to use it now had his hackles rising. As calmly as he could he rose from his chair and let his eyes roam over Gunn.

He didn't like what he saw.

Gunn's face was covered in stubble; it didn't help to hide the gaunt drawn features of his face. Or the hollows underneath his eyes. Eyes that were glazed and blank. His clothes were rumpled and he looked as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks.

He suspected he hadn't.

"What's wrong? You've been gone three weeks Gunn. Gwen was crawling the walls, everyone- I was worried about you. Where have you been? Are you in trouble?" William asked as calmly as he could his voice low and controlled.

Gunn let out a shuddering breath.

"I…" he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "I…I found her," he whispered gruffly.

William's whole body froze and he imagined he even stopped breathing. He blinked and then blinked again.

"What did you say?" he demanded harshly as he rose.

Gunn lifted his haunted eyes and met William's.

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to William saw it all in his best friend's eyes.

Shock ping-ponged through him and he staggered back, hit the back of his chair, and abruptly he sunk into it. His hands clenched into fists and he could barely breathe.

"I don't know…God Will I didn't-I was just argh," Gunn groaned and moved warily from the door to drop into one of the plush chairs opposite William's desk.

"Gunn…" it came out as a croak, a strained breath that allowed nothing else out. 

But he didn't need to say anything more; they knew eachother too well to need words. 

Gunn gazed at William's bowed head and realized he would have to be the strong one now. That he would have to help William handle this, believe it. Sucking in a deep breath he took a moment to collect himself. 

"You know I was going out of town for that conference?" he asked and saw William's head jerk slightly. "Well I took the truck. I hadn't taken her out in a good bit. She broke down not even half way and the closest place was this little town. Called Sunnydale. I called a tow truck and went on into town. They needed some parts sent in from some place. I was gonna buy a ticket and get to Vegas. But I uh…I stopped to get a cup of coffee. So there I was sitting there drinking my coffee and she walked in."

Gunn paused and let his words linger between them.

William let out a little moan and his hands clenched in his hair.

"I was shocked. I mean I just about shit my pants. I mean damn man it was her! I wanted to call, but I wasn't sure and so I watched her. Watched her talk and laugh with her friends and then…I followed her out. Saw her get into her car and drive away. I didn't follow but I asked around. Found out where she lived. I staked the place out. Saw…things. Stayed around another day. And another. Until it turned into three weeks. William she's alive. And she's less than a hundred miles from here."

"Did you talk to her?" William asked his voice muffled and deep.

"Yes," Gunn answered immediately.

William's head shot up and he stared at Gunn.

"Is she here? God-did you bring her? Buffy?! Bu-"William jumped from his seat and rounded his desk half running.

  
Gunn staggered up and blocked William's path.

"I need to only tell this once. Get everyone together," Gunn ordered as he reached out and gripped William's shoulders in a death like grip.

William shuddered underneath Gunn's hands.

"God is it _that bad_?" William breathed raggedly.

Gunn didn't even bother to answer.

William Savage wasn't a patient man. He didn't like being kept waiting, but there were things he couldn't control, like the whereabouts of his family. Scattered as they were it took him and Gunn three hours to successfully locate everyone, and ask them to get to L.A. as soon as possible.

"Tell it to me," William begged and he wasn't a begging man. He stared at Gunn with a shockingly pale face; his blue eyes dominated his face, wide and slightly wild. His hands shook as he clasped them in front of him. His jaw was clenched and a muscle ticked about his left eye.

If he were a different man, he wouldn't be functioning. The shock was so great Gunn knew that if William hadn't been raised with a steel band of control then he'd be hysterical. This was one of the only times Gunn appreciated William's alien like control. 

And because he knew William and loved him like the brother he'd never had, he wanted to prepare him.

"I talked to her William. I spoke to her face to face," Gunn bit out staring into space, his mind wandering back to weeks ago when he'd spoken to Buffy. "And there wasn't a flicker of recognition," he finished flatly.

"Impossible," was William's immediate response. He shook his head and muttered. "No."

He could not believe that.

Gunn flicked his eyes to William's.

Nodded.

"Yes. I am telling you I spoke to her for nearly twenty minutes and there was nothing! I showed her pictures of Gwen and there wasn't a sign of familiarity. Blank. Only polite interest. It…uh…God it cut me off at the knees Will. If she didn't remember me then…"

William was shaking his head still.  
  


"She'll remember me," William announced confidently.

"No. I was there three weeks Will. What do you think I was doing there? I looked over everything I could, and there's no way she's faking this. You know her Will, she would never do that to you or her family. Never."

Gunn's voice was strong and fierce.

William's was sharp and flat.

"You sayin' she has amnesia?" he finally asked.

Gunn crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"That's what I'm saying."

William rubbed a hand over his face and let out a booming breath.

"That all?" he managed to get out.

Gunn didn't bother to think even as he answered.

"Yes," he lied. There was no way he was going to tell William the rest without the rest of their family here to support William. Gunn knew if he told William the rest right now, he would no doubt go crazy.

So he lied and prayed once their family arrived William could handle the rest.

~*~

They trailed into the house in twos but the important thing was that they had come. When called they'd dropped everything and come here to California on William's plea.

Gunn had maneuvered William out of his office and had driven him home. He had stayed with him all night waiting and watching. William hadn't said a word since they'd left the office.

Gunn hadn't expected him to.

Faith and her husband Robin Wood were the first to arrive.

Faith trooped into William's house like she owned it bellowing out.

"Yo we're here as ordered," she called out as she stepped out of the foyer and into the livingroom.

Gunn paused on the spiral staircase and watched Robin toss their suitcases down.

"It's good you're here," he said.

Robin looked up startled and studied Gunn one long moment.

Faith sauntered back to the foyer and paused when she spotted Gunn, her eyes raked over him and she scowled.

"What the he-"she began.

Gunn waved a hand and finished coming all the way down the stairs.

"You're not gonna know anything until everyone else gets here. Hungry? I'm starving," he brushed past a stunned Faith and headed for the kitchen.

After Faith and Wood arrived it didn't take long for everyone else to trickle in.

Willow and Xander

Lindsey and Anya.

Joyce and Dawn.

Wesley and Lilah. 

And finally William's father arrived and everyone was gathered.

William sat ramrod straight in his favorite armchair while everyone took their seats.

Gunn glanced at his watch knowing his wife wouldn't be here for another hour. He wanted to wait for her, he couldn't. He needed to get it out, and the sooner the better.

His eyes flickered around the group and he bit his lip.

"Well what the hell is going on?" Anya demanded.

"I went on a business trip," Gunn began.

"Three weeks ago Gunn! You know how worried Gwen was?" Willow demanded as she glanced up at him.

"We were all reasonable worried about you Gunn," Wes put in with a slight frown.

"Well my truck broke down on the highway, and I had it towed to this little town called Sunnydale. I-"

"Are you having an affair? I told Spike you'd probably run off with some floozy and left Gwen. He wouldn't let me tell Gwen though," Anya muttered feeling miffed still.

Gunn couldn't help the barking laugh that escaped.

"No I am not. I was there having coffee when I ran into someone."

He paused and wondered again how he was going to say this.

"And…?" Lilah asked impatiently.

Gunn spared her a look before he gave a slight shrug and blurted it out.

"I ran into Buffy."

Silence in their little group was hard to come by, and the silence that dominated the room now wasn't a good silence.

"That's a cruel thing to say," Joyce muttered.

"Man jeez if you're cheatin' on Gwen you don't have to make up a lie like that," Faith spat out.

Gunn glanced at William.

"It's the truth. I wouldn't make something like that up. I talked to her. I was with her and she's alive. Living in Sunnydale. I'm not lying. There's proof and everything. Se-"

"Why hasn't she contacted Spike? If she's okay then why did she let him and everyone else suffer like that? That doesn't sound like the Buffy I know," Lindsey demanded his eyes searching Gunn's face.

Again Gunn glanced at William.

"Did you go to the police?" Joyce asked carefully at last. "I mean obviously Buffy would have contacted us if she were able to. So it seems fairly obvious that she was unable to for some reason. I think it has to do with that dead body they found at your house Spike."

"Gunn says she doesn't remember," Spike finally said not lifting his gaze from the floor. "Says she has amnesia."

As the group broke into loud denials and disbelief, Gunn lifted a hand and told everyone to be quiet.

"It's true. I spoke to her and she didn't remember me at all. I got a hold of her medical records too. It clearly states that she has some form of amnesia, and that she doesn't recall a good portion of her life."

"A good portion?" Dawn echoed incredulously. "How about nothing? Because if she did there's no way she would have left us all wondering whether she was dead or alive. She would not do that. Especially not to Spike. She doesn't remember anything does she?"

Gunn's answer was extremely reluctant.

"No…"


	2. Two

Savage the Hunt

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's chapter two. Enjoy. Skyz.

~)~

Chapter 2-

"So you're saying Buffy has lost her memory and is living in some hick town? She doesn't remember anything or anyone? Not even the man she killed?" Anya asked skeptically.

"She didn't kill that man," Joyce snapped. "She doesn't have it in her."

"Well Joyce it's all good and well to think that but…her fingerprints were on the gun they found. A gun that matched the one used to kill that man. If she didn't do it, then who did?" Anya demanded to know.

"She'll remember me," Spike muttered.

A few people turned to stare at him.

"Spike…" Dawn began cautiously.

"She'll remember me," Spike repeated his voice louder than before. 

"William…" his father snapped out causing Spike to look at him. "Do you believe this?" 

Spike couldn't answer as he lowered his head once more.

"That can't be all," Wood reasoned quietly.

Gunn looked away from their curious gazes.

"Wood's right. What else is there?" Joyce asked.

"I have some pictures," Gunn muttered and reached for the large envelope he had at his side. Stalling was foremost in his mind. He wanted to have everyone lulled into a sense of calmness before he told them the rest.

Spike was the first to react as he jumped from his chair, and grabbed the envelope from Gunn's hand. He tore into it and held a pile of photos in his shaking hands. He hesitated a moment before he forced himself to look at the pictures.

He flipped through them one by one.

Thrust them to the nearest person before he slumped back into his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh…my baby," Joyce murmured reverently as her hand smoothed over one of the pictures of her daughter.

Another silence fell as everyone got a chance to study the pictures.

"You didn't answer the question," Wood finally pointed out.

Gunn gave Wood the nastiest look he could. He didn't want to get into it, didn't want this day to get any worse for Spike, for any of them. But there wasn't a way he could keep this a secret and live with it.

"She's married," he announced grimly.

"To Spike," Xander stated firmly.

Gunn shook his head.

"No. She's married to someone else and she has two kids," he added emotionlessly.

"No!" Spike yelled as he shoved back his chair knocking it over as he jumped to his feet. Breathing hard and wildly shaking his head he couldn't believe it. Would not believe it. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!"

He wasn't sure whether he screamed it our moaned it but it didn't matter. It was still the same no matter how he said it. There was no way Buffy did not remember him. She could not be married to some _other man. And she most definitely could not have that man's children!_

It was too much.

All of it.

It piled on top of him, weighing him down, suffocating him until he swayed on his feet, welcomed the dizziness that swallowed his body, and embraced the darkness that flooded his vision.

~*~

Spike crumpled under the strain, and once he was safely put to rest with a sedative, everyone convened back in the livingroom. 

The questions came then, fast and furious.

Gunn answered them as best he could.

"Charles," Spike's father finally said causing everyone to quiet. "What concerns me is the fact that she's out there vulnerable and alone. This has to be stopped immediately. I've no doubt William will agree with me."

Gunn nodded.

"It's not that simple. I wish it were but it's not. She has this whole new life and she's happy. Or she seems to be. We've got to think about what this will do if we bring her back here. It's not going to be easy."

"She's wanted for murder. I think we should call the police and let them handle this," Anya stated firmly.

"No," Faith snapped. "No way are we letting the police anywhere near Buffy."

"Faith's right. We can't have the police screwing things up for us," Lindsey agreed quickly.

Ethan Savage surveyed the room for a moment.

"Well then…as you've already said Buffy doesn't remember anything. We could let her lead this happy life…or let William handle it. I will admit I'm selfish in wanting my daughter back. I don't care if she doesn't remember me. I want her back! I need her back," Joyce finished on a sob.

Dawn wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I want Buffy back too," she told them defying anyone to protest.

Ethan paced the spacious livingroom and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. His face was a mask of concentration and anger.

"What else did you find out?" Xander asked Gunn.

Gunn let out a deep sigh.

"I didn't dig too deeply. She's married and has two kids. She was brought to the hospital with signs of trauma, and didn't know anything about her past. I've looked up as much as I could at the time about her husband. He's clean. I just don't know what to do. What the hell should we do?!" Gunn asked on an explosive breath.

Ethan lifted his eyes and let his eyes stray over the group.

"This doesn't make sense. How can she have been right under our noses like that?" he asked curiously. "We had every available media outlet bombarding everyone with our search for her. The police issued warrants for her arrest. It's not possible for her to have simply slipped away that easily, so then if she didn't who helped her stay out of harms way?" Ethan asked at large.

Lindsey let out a low curse as he too rose.

"You're right. We don't know exactly what happened that night. It never made sense. Why Buffy would kill that man and go missing, it didn't make sense. We never figured for there to have been two men in the house that night," Lindsey muttered thoughtfully.

"What are you saying?" Willow asked slowly not liking what she was thinking.

Gunn buried his head in his hands.

"He's saying what if there was another man in that house that night. Someone who obviously took the time to keep Buffy hidden until the media attention blew away. Who must have done something to her…hurt her enough so that her memory got screwed with." Faith paused crossing her arms across her chest as she digested the words she'd just spoken.

"What you're saying is that this is some kind of conspiracy? Because she's been living here all this time, there has to be a reason why. I mean who marries someone who has no memory? She could have already been married-which she was- and have another life. This…Well that's a creepy thought. This is unbelievable!" Anya exclaimed.

Ethan didn't like the picture that was being painted. It wasn't as unlikely a scenario as he wished it were. He and his family were powerful with enemies in all corners of the world. For some one to have pulled this off… Money had to be involved. Influence and power at their fingertips. Enough to withstand pressure from the Savage family.

"So…if we're thinking foul play here why is she alive? She's a liability anyway you look at it. Her being alive doesn't seem right. I mean whatever those men wanted that night, we don't know if they got it. Buffy probably knows what they wanted. And it stands to reason some one might recognize her, and tell her real husband. This doesn't make sense," Lilah snapped.

"While I was there I never saw her husband. He was away on a business trip. I didn't want to leave, I know it's stupid, but I thought if I left she'd disappear again. I couldn't tell Spike because I knew he'd come right down, and with her not remembering it's gonna be hard to convince her of all this."

"Who said we had to convince her?" Ethan asked at last. "I have a plan. Once I discuss it with William I will inform the rest of you. It's time we all took a bit of a break. Charles you're exhausted you need to rest. I'll have my driver pick Gwen up from the airport. Excuse me," Ethan gave them a nod and left the room heading for the stairs. 

Gunn rose on unsteady feet.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. I'm beat. Maybe in the morning it will all make sense," he mumbled as he fled.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this when Spike called," Anya mused. "And I don't expect to have any more answers to this little puzzle in the morning either. This is just too…weird. Like a movie. One of those books that's made into a movie. This is like fiction-"

Lindsey wrapped an arm around Anya's shoulders.

"Babe let's call it quits and hit the sack," he interrupted her quietly as he brushed his lips across her silken cheek.

Everyone soon trickled out of the livingroom to sleep or pretend to sleep. None had any doubts that they'd be getting no sleep tonight.

~*~

"You'll never guess what I heard," the voice was slow and thick with a southern accent.

The person the voice addressed merely lifted one finely arched brow, and continued to study the stack of files in front of her.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?" the man asked as he took a seat on the edge of the cluttered desk. He brushed his fingers over the tops of the folders and waited for her to speak. A small smile curled at the edges of his thin mouth.

"What?" she finally asked without an ounce of curiosity.

The man clucked his tongue.

"Well if you're gonna be like that then darlin'…" he drifted off letting her decide whether she wanted to hear the news he had. He knew once he told her she'd be rearing to go. This was an interesting piece of news.

"Okay you've piqued my interest Rafe," she told him her voice laced with irritation.

"Well as I've gathered sources all over the damn place, wasn't it my surprise when one of my sources called me up tonight? And told me there was unusual activity over at the Savage mansion in the hills. Cars kept coming. And not just any cars. Friends of his and his wife. People who haven't be-"

"Been together in the same place since Mrs. William Savage went missing," she concluded a thoughtful look clouding her intriguing features. Her steel gray eyes met those of her partner and she slowly grinned.

"And you wonder why this interests me? Well since the missus has been missing the mister hasn't been one to socialize. Now I could never figure him out. The whole case was puzzling. William couldn't be ruled out as a suspect in her disappearance. Now why of all times is he meeting up with everyone he's tried so hard to stay away from?" he asked carefully.

"Add that with the fact his best friend and right arm man has been MIA for the past three weeks," she added.

He sent her a surprised look.

She gave a shrug.

"I have my sources too Rafe."

Rafe gave her a slight glare of reproach.

"But I share darlin'. So Charles Gunn went missing and now everyone's back here where it all started. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked seriously.

Tia Fletcher gave her partner a feral grin.

"You could eat a horse too?" she asked facetiously. Then gave a small laugh and became serious. "Let's go visitin' in the morning," she stated flatly. 

"Exactly."

~*~

Spike woke with a pounding head, and the belief that yesterday had been nothing but a bad dream. It couldn't have possibly been real. His eyes opened a crack and through the dim darkness he could see the shape of a chair at his bedside. A man sat slumped in it.

Pushing a hand through his curly and unruly hair he blinked to dispel the sleepiness that clung to him like early morning dew.

"How are you feeling William?" 

The voice of his father had him jerking up straight and staring warily around.

"Dad?" he asked worriedly.

Ethan sat forward in his chair and reached out, flicked on Spike's bedside lamp.

Spike lifted a hand to block out the sudden light, and nearly groaned when memories bombarded him from last night. He slumped back down onto his bed, and buried his head under the covers.

"William I asked you a question," his father told him as he felt the covers over his head be tugged away.

"Is she alive?" Spike asked voice muffled by his pillow.

He heard his father sigh before he answered.

"Yes."

"Then I feel like shit," Spike snapped as he lifted his head to peer up at his father.

His father's soft chuckle didn't help to lighten the mood.

"Welcome to the club. William the rest of us discussed this occurrence last night. We all can agree that it's a wonderful thing but… It puzzles us how she could have been in that town for all these years. And let alone leaving us in the dark like that. How could we not know that? We've come to the grave conclusion that someone may have intentionally kept her from us."

Spike closed his eyes and wondered if he'd heard his father right.

Realized he had and welcomed the surge of anger that came.

"What else did you all think of? If someone intentionally was behind this- I swear people are going to die," he threatened in a dangerous voice.

"There had to have been another person in that room William. Whoever it was must have taken Buffy with him. The force used rendered her unconscious and caused her amnesia. We can't discount the fact that she's still alive. We wondered why if he took Buffy with him, would he then keep her alive? Even if she had some form of amnesia. She could likely get her memory back and cause all kinds of trouble."

Spike leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"But you're forgetting there's the fact that she's wanted for murder Dad. If she remembers anything at all he can use that against her. He can lie and manipulate her to do as he wants. I always knew there had to be another reason for what happened. It couldn't have just been a break in. God… She's alive. Alive dad! Do you know what it was like? Not knowing whether she was dead or alive? Thinking that she'd left me?! I didn't want to believe it but…sometimes it was so hard to keep the faith, and believe that she would come back to me once she was ready. I have to see her."

Abruptly Spike swung his legs over the side of his bed and got to his feet. He felt a grin begin to form. He could sweep everything else he'd learned since Buffy was alive, away, and revel in the fact that she was still here. Alive and he would see her again.

He loved her.

Always had and it was the love now that kept him from losing his mind as he grinned and turned to face his father.

"She's alive!" he yelled boisterously.

Ethan grinned as well as he rose and wrapped his arms around his son.

"She's alive," Ethan echoed. But for what reason remained to be seen, he mused silently.


	3. Three

Savage the Hunt

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. I'm glad everyone seems to like the story so far. I'm going away on vacation this week and will be away from the computer, so I'm posting more chapters to this story Sunday. Someone mentioned how everyone's connected and I'll be getting to that in later chapters. As for Cordy, Angel and Fred don't worry they'll be in this story as well. They just aren't a part of the Savage clan. And Buffy will be coming into the story in the next chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this. As for the whole Buffy getting married and having kids in three years time I'll explain that too. And it would be so easy to make those kids Spike's but the truth is they aren't. I'm mad at myself for that, but I couldn't have it be that way. Well enjoy. Skyz.

~(~

Chapter Three-

Spike wasted little time taking a quick shower. He tried to keep his mind a neutral blank so as not to become overwhelmed with all the images that wanted to run through his head. He thought a little about what his father had said.

It didn't make sense for Buffy to still be alive and no one know about it. It was hard to even think about her being so close and yet so far away. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the en suite bathroom.

He was dressed and staring off into space when there was a knock on his door. Calling out he waited for whoever it was to come in, and took a seat on the edge of his bed to tie his shoes.

Gwen strolled in and paused a feet in front of him.

"I just wanted to see how you were," she murmured as she studied his bent head.

Spike finished tying his shoes and finally lifted his head; he sent her a smile and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"How am I supposed to be feeling? I'm ecstatic she's alive. I feel like I'm walking on air. But if I let myself think about the rest… I can't bear it. I'm trying to hold on here Gwen and I don't know how long I can," he told her truthfully.

She took a seat next to him and draped an arm over his hunched shoulders.

"Well I'm not going argue with you Spike. I wouldn't know how to feel if I were you. I mean it's great. It's wonderful but then there's the whole…how the hell did this happen aspect. The whole web of secrecy that's unsettling."

Spike made a sound of agreement.

If they were right and there was an underlining conspiracy going on there was the chance that whoever it was could get spooked, and disappear taking Buffy with him.

That was not going to happen.

Spike would no allow it to happen.

Abruptly he straightened.

"Everybody up? I think it's time we talked about this again," he murmured as he rose and waited for Gwen to get to her feet as well. He let her precede him out of his room. Trailing after her he knew he was going to see Buffy. There just wasn't any way he could keep away from her. She was in his blood and he in hers. He just knew if she saw him again she would remember and they could be together again.

Purposefully he didn't think about her other husband or her kids. To him at the moment they weren't entirely real, and even so…he was entirely too selfish to give a damn about them.

Buffy was his and no other man could claim her.

Spike strode quickly into the livingroom feeling refreshed, and ready to begin strategizing on how to get Buffy back.

Ethan stepped into Spike's path and took him aside briefly.

"William," he began softly. "I think it would be wise to investigate this before we act. We need to know everything we can before we engage in any kind of action. I know you want to see her, but you have to think about the consequences of that. We don't have a clue as to what happened or who's involved. We don't know if they saw Gunn and moved her or anything at all at the moment."

Spike nodded along as his father spoke.

"Right, while you do that I'll be in Sunnydale. Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind Dad. I have to see her with my own eyes," Spike told him firmly his voice daring his father to argue.

Ethan reluctantly nodded.

"Well if you insist at least take some form of a disguise. Gunn did a brief check of her-of the man who claims to be her husband, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Willow wants to check into that. We don't know who could be watching that town and you shouldn't be spotted," he warned his son.

Spike nodded again as he turned to face the quiet group of his friends and family.

"So…I'm going to Sunnydale," he announced.

~*~

"We've got company."

All eyes turned to Faith as she returned from the kitchen her arms full of food, the expression on her face grim.

"Who?" Spike asked as he stopped mid pace to look around at her. They'd been talking about how he was going to go unnoticed enough to get close to Buffy. Gunn had mentioned Buffy owned a business. They'd been in the middle of asking what kind when Faith interrupted.

"Well your butler just told me the police buzzed the gate and are on the way up the drive," she answered as she began to deposit the food around.

Spike's eyes narrowed as he felt latent anger surge through him. He didn't want to deal with the police; he'd had enough of them years ago. Angrily he muttered under his breath as he strode out of the livingroom towards the foyer. He didn't tolerate fools well and to him the duo the police force had investigating him, instead of finding Buffy, deserved his contempt. 

And to think she'd been under their noses the past three years, and he nor the police had never known. He was disgusted with himself and the police. 

He would show them in himself and as soon as possible get them the hell out.

He opened the door as he heard their car come to a stop in the drive. He eyed the late model sedan and the occupants with acute distaste. He had known it would be them. It would have to be. The detectives who'd been put on the case years ago had not given up their asinine idea that he was behind Buffy's disappearance.

For their suspicion they got cold indifference.

"Detectives," he greeted them coolly as they strode up.

His eyes flickered over Detective Rafe Trouville. He was a thin man bordering on skinny, his face was deeply tanned, and his hair was a burnished gold that you only got from a bottle, and an excellent hairstylist. His eyes were a pale green set in a narrow face that people often considered scholarly if not that handsome. His mouth was usually set in a thin line of contempt.

Spike had made it his mission to find out everything he could on the detectives, and what he'd found on Rafe caused a smile to flicker.

His attention shifted to Tia and he felt his anger rise and threaten to choke him it was so fierce. She was the epitome of cool. Nothing seemed to bother her and it irked the hell out of him. 

Tia's hair was cut short, so short it was barely a few inches above her scalp. Black peach fuzz, Spike mused. The thing was even with the short hair it did nothing to deter from her odd attractiveness. She had dusky golden skin, a face that was too angular to be handsome. Her eyes were gray; set wide apart, her nose was long and slightly crooked. Her mouth was long and wide. Put together it made for an oddly striking woman.

Spike wasn't sure whom he disliked more out of the pair.

Rafe grinned at Spike and offered his hand.

"Hello Mr. Savage," he returned the greeting amicably.

Spike ignored the hand.

"What can I do for you this morning?" Spike asked directing his question to Tia.

"May we come in?" Tia asked even as she moved brushing past Spike and into the foyer. "It's been awhile William. We thought we'd drop by and ask some questions," she added over her shoulder.

Rafe followed her in and Spike clenched his jaw as he slowly closed the door.

"What sort of questions? Have you found anything new regarding my wife's disappearance?" he demanded as he followed them into the livingroom.   He paused in the doorway and watched as the detectives took in the room.

While he'd answered the door it seemed everyone except his father and brother had left to give him some privacy. He felt a smirk want to form on his lips at the thought. He appreciated their thoughtfulness. He knew that if they all had stayed there was no way they could keep Buffy being alive and well, a secret.

Rafe studied the spacious livingroom with its antiques and obviously expensive furniture. He did love the rich, he mused. He enjoyed looking in on what he would never in a million years acquire. But he knew something that most didn't. Money didn't guarantee happiness; no money was like a magnet, and drew out all the sickest people. He suspected William Savage had hired some low life to break into his home, and had his wife killed. Probably paid the man buckets of money and tossed his wife's body parts into the ocean.

Tia looked over at her partner and noticed his distracted expression. She knew him well enough to know he was thinking once again about his theory. William Savage one of the world's richest men and CEO of the family business had murdered his wife, and for the past three years he'd gotten away with it. She knew it was more than likely, but the pieces of this puzzle just didn't click. She'd never admitted it, but she just couldn't see William killing his wife. It had been known throughout the Savages' social circle how much William had loved Buffy. And vice versa.

"What can I do for you Detectives?" Spike asked again, as he strode in heading for the mini breakfast bar. He poured himself a cup of coffee and waited for one of the detectives to speak.

"We're here as we said to follow up on your wife's disappearance Mr. Savage. It's coming up to the four year anniversary of her…disappearance, and it's customary for us to follow up. How've you been?" Tia asked smoothly as she watched William's still face.

William took a sip of coffee his face blank.

"Decent," was his flat reply. "If you would ask your questions, I've got business to attend to. Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?" It wasn't always easy to put on his civil façade these days. He'd become a master at locking his feelings and becoming a shell of his former self, and thus making himself into this man he was today. He wasn't sure he liked who he was. His eyes were cold and flat as he watched the detectives take a seat in chairs that faced the couch. Rafe asked for a cup of coffee. It was a measure of his calmness when he actually remembered how Rafe took his coffee. 

After handing it to him Spike took up residence next to his brother Wesley.

"We heard you were having some kind of party," Tia commented.

"You're mistaken," Spike replied calmly. "I don't throw parties anymore. I don't see what I can tell you that I haven't already. I don't know what happened to my wife. I don't know if she killed that man, I can't recall who would want to break into my house. I have so many enemies it's pointless to guess. I had hoped you had something new to bring to the table. I'm not keen on going round and round in circles once more."

Rafe placed his coffee cup onto the table at his side, and sat forward resting his forearms on his thighs..

Smiling he took William in.

"You've told us this before. But that was before you took it upon yourself to call up all your family and friends. You haven't seen them in over three years. Why the sudden need to visit? What's going on? Going to celebrate how you got rid of Buffy so successfully?" he taunted through narrowed eyes.

Spike took in a deep breath and it was all he could do not to throttle the little smug prick. 

"It's personal. It's nothing to do with Buffy," he lied and finishing his coffee he turned to glance at Wes.

Wes stepped forward and spoke for the first time.

"You've asked your questions. I suggest you leave now. You can't continue to harass my client as you've been doing recently. If you insist I will sue you both and the police department."

Tia rose and waited for Rafe to lazily rise as well.

"Thanks for your time," she told them with a small smile as she strode out.

"Oh…how's the hunt for your friend Gunn going? His conscience too much for him? You kill him too?" Rafe asked on his way out.

Spike with his brother and father followed the detectives to the door and watched them leave.

"We can't have them sniffing around this," Wesley remarked.

Spike nodded.

"We'll deal with them. I'll keep them off your trail boy," Ethan told Spike as his eyes rested on the duo that'd just gotten into their car.

"I'll hold you to that," Spike muttered as he turned and headed upstairs. He had things to do before he went to see Buffy.

~*~

"That went well," Tia said as she drove down the driveway away from the Savage mansion.

"Did you see the look on his face when I mentioned his pal Gunn?" Rafe asked with a laugh.

"That blank look? Of course I did Rafe. I don't think he was bothered by what you'd said. Which is why it's suspicious, a person like Gunn just can't go missing. Now from the things that have recently happened we can assume something big is going on. William wouldn't have everyone here if there wasn't something going on. All we have to do is find out just _what it is."_

Rafe leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling this is all going to lead back to Mrs. Savage?" he asked amusedly.


	4. Four

Savage the Hunt

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. I wanted to get to Buffy right away so thus this chapter was written. I'm gonna be getting into more in depth things with both Spike and Buffy in the next couple of chapters. I wanted to say as always thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy. Next chapter should be out later on this week. Skyz.

Chapter Four-

Elizabeth Perkins studied her computer screen with an intensity the job didn't require. Her mind that should have been on fabric, was on her absent husband once again. She wasn't sure what was going on with her husband and she was worried about him. He'd been distracted lately and hardly had time for the children. With a wary sigh she blew out a breath and leaned back.

"What's up boss?" her assistant asked curiously.

Buffy glanced up a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Nothing much. Was just thinking is all. What's up next on the agenda Andy? I'm ready to make with the working," she told him with a chuckle.

Andrew bounced around as he went to gather his day planner and palm pilot.

"We've got a meeting with a Mr. Rayne in fifteen minutes over on Revello Dr. He wants the whole house done; since he's bicoastal he wants a little retreat here in good ol Sunnyhell. And…what's more he has the money to pay for it!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm as she rose from her desk.

She loved her job, and was extremely glad more than ever, that she'd persuaded her husband to let her pursue it. He really hadn't wanted her to work at all. He brought in more than enough money to look after his family. But she'd been going stir crazy with the twins, and had wanted something to do outside of the house. She had been interested in interior design and had pursued her degree in it. It had taken almost two years but earlier this year she'd finally gotten it. 

She wasn't sure why her husband had wanted her to stay home; sometimes it seemed as if he never wanted her take a step out of the house. She'd known he wanted a wife who would take care of the house and the children. But she hadn't known he had wanted her to do it forever.

"Daydreaming again? Thought you wanted to make with the working," Andrew teased as he nudged her gently.

"Sorry," she muttered as she grabbed her purse and her sample catalog. "Ready?"

Andrew bounced onto the sidewalk as they left her shop and headed for the company car. Andrew adored the convertible VW Bug. It had been his idea to get it custom painted, and she'd laughed when she'd seen his choice. She'd known about his obsession with sci-fi shows and movies but…

He'd had the car painted black with stars; tiny little galaxies adorned it and a space ship. She recalled Andrew mentioning that it was the Enterprise. The newest version of the Star Trek franchise. And a big picture of Captain Archer's face.

It had absolutely nothing to do with her shop, but it made Andrew happy and it amused her to see him happy. 

Getting into the small vehicle she waited for Andrew to start the car before she spoke again.

"So how did Mr. Rayne sound on the phone?" she asked idly.

"Sexy," was Andrew's immediate reply.

Buffy laughed and shook her head.

"You could tell from just his voice?" she asked dryly.

"If he didn't have a sexy voice there really wouldn't have been a point in meeting with him," he told her as he drove. "I'm on the prowl darling. And only the most sexy and gayest of gay need apply."

"My God you're something else Andy. Listen please don't hit on him. You know he could be a man's man and get all offended if you hit on him. What else did you find out about him? What kind of style is he looking for?" she asked.

Andrew pursed his lips.

"Well… He's English. Many a flashback of Doctor Who. He didn't get into what he wanted. He said he saw your web page, and decided he liked your style, and wanted you. He said you'd met an associate of his recently. I couldn't recall who. Run into anybody new?" Andrew asked as he turned onto Revello Drive.

Buffy frowned as she racked her brain, trying to think of whom he could mean.

"Oh. Well I met this man at the coffee shop a few weeks ago. He mentioned something…I didn't pay him too much attention, I had to get the kids from daycare. Hmm. Scouting ahead. What does this guy do again?" she asked curiously as Andrew pulled up to the curb.

Parking Andrew turned off the car and turned to face her.

"He said he was self employed. Either way he's loaded. And with that sexy voice I won't accept anything less than perfection. Now how do I look? Is my hair okay?"

"You look gorgeous as usual," Buffy told him laughing as she got out.

Andrew hurried to the sidewalk and waited for Buffy. Grabbing her hand he led the way up the walk to the porch of the house.

Buffy's gaze swept over the house and she noted the coziness of it. It looked like most of the other houses on this street, and she ignored the pang on longing that swept through her. She'd always wanted a house like this, but her husband had insisted they stay in the luxurious apartments on the other side of town. It wasn't that she didn't love her apartment, she did. It was just…

Her thoughts trailed off as the door opened and a man stood in the doorway.

"Hello," he greeted them and stepped into the light.

Andrew made a little choked sound in the back of his throat and Buffy couldn't blame him. Because to put it mildly the man…literally oozed sex appeal. She couldn't settle on what was most startling. His face which looked as if it had been carved out of marble, so angular and chiseled. He had slanting cheekbones that should have been illegal. A mouth with a full bottom lip that begged all kinds of attention. Then there were his eyes underneath dark brows, one with an intriguing scar… Artic blue eyes, piercing and entirely too intense as they met hers. 

A sliver of awareness prickled her insides and caused her lips to part and her heart beat faster. Her eyes darkened and unconsciously she took a step back… She wanted to get away but…something held her there. Captive. Entranced.

His hair was a shocking white blond, slicked back off his face, leaving the planes and angles of that incredible face open to the appreciative eye. Her eyes couldn't seem to leave his, and it was only when Andrew leaned in close and whispered into her ear that she managed to look away.

"He's _so_ mine," he whispered before he stepped forward offering his hand. "You'd be Mr. Rayne. This is my lovely boss Elizabeth Perkins and I'm Andrew. We spoke on the phone."

The man smiled slightly as he reached for Andrew's hand his eyes never leaving Buffy's.

"Nice to meet you both," he said his voice rich and deep. 

Buffy blinked and then nodded vigourously.

"You too, so um…may we come in?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course."

Andrew gave a huge grin as he trotted in after Mr. Rayne as he led them in. Buffy reluctantly followed behind. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it certainly wasn't appropriate, she mused, as she put on her resolve face. She was determined to see this out and be as professional as she could. She didn't know what it was she'd felt when she had seen Mr. Rayne but…she would not dwell on it.

The house she noticed as she stepped in was empty much to her surprise. Usually people had a few bits of furniture in the place to plan their whole interior around.

"As you can see it's rather empty," Mr. Rayne stated with a little laugh.

Buffy made an attempt to look around with a critical eye as she wandered around the livingroom.

"So what do you want to do with this little place? Bachelor pad? Bring the wife and kids?" Andrew asked as he watched their client.

"Just a place to stay when I want to get away. Maybe it'll become a home later," he answered.

"Mr. Rayne," Buffy began.

"Call me…Spike." He looked at her then and waited to see if the name registered with her. When it didn't his shoulders imperceptible slumped, and he ground his teeth together in anger.

"Well…that's an unusual name. How'd you get it? Spike…I like," Andrew drawled out salaciously.

Buffy sent him a sharp look and he snapped his mouth closed, and silently retreated so Buffy could do her job.

"So…I brought my work catalog and if you'd like to take a look, we can get started," Buffy said with professional calmness holding out her thick notebook of previous jobs.

Spike reached out and took it, his fingers grazing hers.

All the fine hairs on her body stood on end, and a slight shiver wracked her small frame, she quickly took a step back.

"It all looks _so good_," he mused as he flipped it open and began to scan the pages.

~*~

Spike sat down on the motel bed and rested his head in his hands.

"Well?" Gunn asked as he eyed Spike.

"What do you want me to say?" Spike demanded. "She didn't recognize me Gunn. Not one flicker of recognition in her eyes. I know I was starin' at her like a loon but… I didn't think it would have been…so overwhelming seein' her again. It was one thing to see those pictures, but to see her in person…" he trailed off his voice going low and thickening with emotion.

He had some how come to believe during his time getting things set up here from L.A., that Gunn had to be mistaken. The woman he'd seen couldn't have been Buffy. Not his Buffy. She would not let him think she was dead, would never hurt him like that. He hadn't wanted the possibility of Gunn's theories to be true. So he'd come to Sunnydale determined that though the woman looked just like his wife, she couldn't possibly be _his wife._

But that had all gone to hell when he'd opened the door and seen her standing there. Not more than a few feet separating them. Having looked into her eyes and seen all he needed to, he'd known.

And he hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it had. He'd tried to reason with himself. That it wasn't just Gunn's imagination, Buffy didn't _know him_. Had in her mind, never seen him before. And it had nearly taken him to his knees the pain had been so intense. He couldn't fathom Buffy being without her memories, not knowing a thing except for the man who'd taken advantage of her. Her would be husband, Spike's lips curled into a sneer. 

He'd taken care to look as unlike himself as he could, but not so unlike himself she wouldn't recognize him. When they'd met in college he'd been rebelling and had bleached his hair as it was now. He'd wanted to look different and with the bleached hair he did. Add to the fact that he'd lost a good amount of weight and had become a leaner, thinner version of himself these past years, people wouldn't recognize him. He'd even down scaled his accent, putting in the most foul of cockney accents he could.

And still none of it had registered for her.

"Well I told you Spike," Gunn told him as he took a seat next to him.

The mattress dipped under Gunn's added weight and Spike lifted his head to glance up at him.

"I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I still don't want to believe it. But…Damn how's this gonna help me? How can I convince her if she doesn't even remember me Gunn?! I want her back. _I need her back!" _

In all these years he'd never dared to hope that he had a chance of finding Buffy. He'd offered a five million reward on any news on his wife's disappearance three years ago. He'd made it an annual thing having his wife's story air on the anniversary of her disappearance. Yet no word had come. And now looking back he wondered just how in the hell had this been kept quiet. This might be a little town but for fuck's sake they had TV's and satellites. They had to know who she was dammit.

"I get that Spike. I do. Believe me but there are things… She's got kids here man," Gunn reminded him gently hating it as Spike flinched, and his shoulders slumped even more.

"I know," he muttered as he shook his head. 

"She's got this whole new life. A husband and kids. She's happy. I've seen her, I've seen her happiness, and that's one of the reasons why it took me so long to tell you. I'd hate to see her lose everything Spike."

Spike bolted to his feet rounding on Gunn as his arms swept wide, and he began to speak, his voice cold and cutting.

"Hate to see her lose it? What about me? What about the life she and I had? You think I deserved to lose her? To lose everything I held dear in one night?! And this prick, this bastard who's taken her-married her- deserves her?! Fuck that. Screw it and I'll be damned if I leave her here. Leave her to have her nice little family while I rot away!"

Gunn winced at the harshness of Spike's voice.

"I know that. All I'm saying is what if it's not some conspiracy thing?  What if she actually loves her husband?" he asked quietly. He studied the backs of his hands waiting for Spike to speak. He didn't like playing devils advocate but someone had to. He knew Spike was used to getting anything and everything he wanted. He just wanted to point out that this might be one thing he couldn't have no matter what.

"You really think that Gunn?" Spike asked carefully as he slowly turned to face his friend. "That this is just a coincidence? That Buffy's been here all this time and no one felt the need to get that five million dollar reward? I find that un-fucking-believable. There is no way this situation is normal. Nothing about this is normal and nothing makes sense. I don't care if she doesn't remember me; I will make her remember me. She hasn't seen anything worth remembering until now. How do we know that her amnesia is permanent? I can't give up hope here Gunn. She's in my grasp and if I play this right I can have her. I know it!"

Gunn sighed and shook his head sadly.

"What if it is permanent and she never remembers? Are you going to show her pictures? The videos of you two? She'll see it but I doubt she'll be inclined to go off into the fucking sunset with you. You're getting your hopes up here Spike and it's wrong. She's got a life here and no matter what you think, she's not going to walk away from it as easily as you think. Buffy can be stubborn too and there are the kids-"

"Would you stop mentioning those bloody children?! I heard you the first thousand times Gunn!! She's got kids, she's got a husband and a home and she's happy. Well you know what? I don't give a damn about that. I can't and if that makes me selfish then so be it. I want her. She belongs to me and someone took her from me. If it was her would-be-husband I'll make him regret the day he was born. You don't know what it was like Gunn. Knowing she was out there….wonderin' if she was dead. I wanted to hope but hope takes too much out of you. I wanted her to be alive so bad…now that I know she is I'm not letting a little thing like amnesia stop me. If she doesn't remember me then fine. I'll just make her fall in love with me."

"And never tell her about your past?" Gunn asked incredulously.


	5. Five

Savage the Hunt

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews. Now I know I've made some of you upset with how Spike's dealing with this but… I really didn't want Spike being all rational and sane about this. I think it's true to the character. Not to say he's gonna continue on like this in the fic cuz he's so not. But to have Spike just accept things so soon wouldn't be much of a story now would it? I'm going to make sure Spike comes to realize just how wrong he is at approaching things like this. And yes I do hear your suggestions. I put some one into the story special just for you Imzadi. I'll be getting to how everyone's connected to the Savages' in the next few chapters. But rest assured Spike won't be an ass for the entire fic so don't get discouraged. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Five-

There were a number of reasons why Ethan Savage did things himself. He didn't trust that others would understand the importance of what he asked of them. No one who didn't have a personal connection to Buffy's disappearance could understand what he or his sons were feeling. When he had assured William that he would take care of the police he knew no one would do it but him.

Tia and Rafe were two tenacious people and wouldn't stop until they'd proved that William had indeed killed Buffy and disposed of her body. It hadn't been as non stop as it had been in the past, but the police always made their presence felt. They were always watching, seeing if they could get a glimpse of William at a weak moment. Finally find the evidence of his dirty secret.

Ethan knew all about dirty secrets, it was no secret that he'd done what he had to in order to gain the power and position he now held. He'd stepped on a lot of people to achieve his success and enemies lined up at the gates to get to him. 

He still to this day felt a sense of guilt for what happened to William and Buffy. It was hard to say whether he was the cause of this mess or if one of William's enemies had come after him. All the same it ate at Ethan the knowledge that his past sins would haunt him and his family until the day he died.

Ethan rested his forearms on the Formica table top and gave the pretty waitress a charming smile; she took his order of a cup of coffee black with cream, no sugar. He let his eyes scan the diner and knew with a glance at his watch his appointments for the day would run over since the person he was meeting was late. Tapping his fingers in a loose rhythm he wondered again if this was the right way.

He knew that if William ever learned of this he would no doubt be beyond angry. The boy did have a temper on him, he mused with a shake of his head. He would rant and rave and scream and finally, without a scrape of dignity, accept the help. All he would get from William would be a very reluctant thank you. 

His coffee arrived and he took a sip and let the low buzz of activity and conversation wash over him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Savage?" 

Glancing up he gave a slight nod and slid from his stool at the counter.

"Let's take a seat," he suggested and strode to an empty booth and took a seat. He waited for his companion to do the same.

"I'm sorry I was late," came the contrite apology. "I ran into traffic."

Ethan merely inclined his head and studied the woman across from him.

"Your name was suggested to me and I wasn't quite sure you would be up to this task, after all I've heard about your past…" he let his voice trail off and his words linger between them for a moment. He knew in polite society that peoples notorious past activities remained unspoken. But he'd never been one for civility or polite politically correctness. He cut through the hassle of small talk and clamped his teeth into the real issues.

He watched her blush whether in shame or embarrassment he wasn't certain. A small sense of satisfaction filled him; he now knew he had the power to play with her emotions. It was always wise to know what weapon was needed to wield power over an opponent.

Kate Lockley was no different.

"I've no doubt you know all about my past," Kate stated stiffly unwilling to let him get to her any more. "While I can't escape it I have successfully moved on from it. That period in my life…is over."

Ethan leaned back and nodded.

"So you aren't still involved with Angel O'Connor?" he asked curiously already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her lips. He wanted to see how she would react to Angel's name. The man had played a big part in her life falling apart. Not directly responsible but still…

Kate clenched her jaw and met his eyes.

"What the hell are you playing at here Savage?" she demanded angrily. "You wanna play games then I'm out of here. I won't put up with your-"

"Forgive me," Ethan murmured quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm used to dealing with cut throats. I'm not one to give into to civility or even politeness. I strike before I can be struck down. You're very good. You've rebuilt your reputation and I respect that. I know it must have been quite trying at times with all the speculation… I shouldn't have brought it up, but I had to see if you could cope with me mentioning it."

Finishing he waited for her to speak. It was as much as she would get from him. He played his games as much as anyone, but he didn't want to push her so far away that she wouldn't do as he asked.

"What do you want? You made it sound rather urgent on the phone," Kate stated as she let her tense muscles relax slightly. She wasn't sure going toe to toe with Ethan was wise. As he'd said before he was used to going at it with the cut throats of the business world and she handled lowlife's. Now that she thought about it there wasn't much of a difference between them…

"You've worked on the police force. You know their methods and I'm sure you know Tia Fletcher and Rafe Trouville quite well. At the moment they're-"

"The lead detectives on your son's case. The son who allegedly killed his wife. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a gossip session with you Savage. That is what you want isn't it? To know all the deep dark secrets of Tia and Rafe?" Kate asked with a thoughtful look on her face. 

Ethan smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"That's not it at all. In fact I know all there is to know about those two. But you see as much as I know, it still doesn't help that they're hell bent on getting my son sent to prison. I have found their detecting skills wanting, and have come to the grave conclusion I must do this on my own. This is where you come in Ms. Lockley. There are certain facts and things I want you to look into. But before I discuss this I need to know whether or not you're interested."

Kate Lockley didn't have much in life besides work. Her last attempt at a relationship had failed miserably and brought about the end of her career as a police officer. She didn't like to think back to that time, a time where she'd felt as if she were losing her mind. If she thought about it then she'd see her colleagues' wary and distrustful faces, the whispers that had followed her around, the cold unflinching stares…

She shuddered just thinking back to that time in her life.

"I'm a private investigator and have no friends on the force left," she spoke lowly cringing internally at her words. Once she'd thought she had the best friends in the world, who worked beside her day in day out. How wrong she'd been.

"Friends? Who said anything about friends? I'll tell you something Kate, may I call you Kate?" at her small nod he continued, "Friends are overrated. Look at me. I've built myself an empire; I came from nothing and am now one of the richest men in the world. Do you think I have any friends? Truth is I don't, but do I care? No. Why? Because I can buy anything and anyone I want. Besides I've yet to find anyone strong or loyal enough to brace the gates and stand by me. Now my sons, they've got friends, great friends. Loyal friends. What I'm saying here is that what I want you to do has nothing to do with friends or the lack thereof. Bloody hell if you accept my offer you'll have money enough to buy new friends!"

Kate frowned at him and tried to decipher his meaning. She didn't regret having no friends on the force, because not one of her so called friends had stuck by her in her time of need. She didn't need them. But money wasn't something she was after either, and she didn't want to buy friends. She liked her life as it was and was content helping people. He had to give her something more to make her take his case on. 

"Why should I help you? Money isn't a motivator for me. It never has been and never will be Savage. I want justice, I fight for justice in my small way, and I want a good reason why I should help you."

Ethan leaned forward.

"My son is innocent," he stated fiercely. "You know what it's like to be labeled and blasted by the media as something you're not. He's been through a rough time and I'll be damned if those bloody detectives try and pin Buffy's death on him. Not when she's alive and living ninety miles south."

Kate's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" she asked shaking her head, wondering if she had heard correctly.

"Say you'll take this case and I'll explain everything to you," Ethan answered immediately. 

Kate hesitated a moment. Wondered what she was getting herself into even as she nodded.

"I'll take the case," she told him with a small worried frown.

Ethan nodded.

"Shall we shake on it?"

Hesitatingly Kate brought forth her hand and Ethan enveloped it in his own.

~*~

Spike ignored Gunn.

"I want those hospital records on her. I want to know everything there is to know about her diagnosis. I want files on her husband too. What's his name? I have to call Dad. I need to get his opinion on how I should do this."

"Don't you think it's wrong Spike? Taking her from the only thing she's known in the past three years?" Gunn asked as Spike wandered to the phone.

"Don't you think it's wrong she was taken from me in the first place? That she has children by some other man? That I've spent the past three years wondering if she were dead or alive? Wrong and right don't have a say in this. I can't think about that or I won't be able to go through with this. And I need her back. I'll get her anyway I can," he vowed.

"What? What did you say his name was?" Spike called out a few moments later to Gunn as he spoke to his father.

"Carlton Perkins. A computer software expert, he's been out of town recently," Gunn called out as he dialed up Willow who was going to help him hack into Sunnydale's hospital records.

"You get that Dad? Yeah, I know what a bloody ridiculous name. Carlton Perkins, bloody bastard. I told you I was going to stay here for awhile and I meant it. What's the situation in L.A.?"

Ethan sighed on the other end of the phone and ran a hand through his hair. Kate didn't even try to pretend she wasn't listening as she gazed at him from across the table.

"The police are looking into things and I'll deal with them as I promised. William I want you to understand what you're getting yourself into there. I've the feeling this is dangerous, and if something were to happen to Buffy because you've come to investigate…You'd never forgive yourself."

"I can't wait that long. I know you're skeptical but I feel it. I know I can make her remember, and once she does I'll finally know what happened to her. I'll be able to make whoever did this to us pay."

Ethan gave a humorless laugh.

"You've never been quite this ruthless before William. I'm not sure I like it."

Spike grimaced.

"Well that's what having your wife stolen will do to a fellow. I'm sorry you don't agree with my way of handling things but…I've waited three years and one minute more is too much. Thanks for checking out this Carlton Perkins for me Dad. I'll speak to you later. Goodbye," disconnecting Spike tossed the cell onto his bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Where're you going?" Gunn asked as he lifted his head from his lap top.

"Out. I'll be back," Spike told him as he hurried out of his motel room.

Taking his keys from his coat pocket he headed for his rental. As he slipped into the compact, he mused that he really needed to have his own car dropped off down here. Driving around in this thing wasn't something he fancied doing for a long while. Starting the car he pulled out of the motel parking lot, and headed for Main Street.

He cruised down Revello Drive and studied the house he'd purchased so he could hire Buffy. It was a nice enough house, for a modest middle class family. He'd seen the way Buffy had looked as she'd been led through the house. Wistful and wary. She wanted a house like that, he thought with a slight frown. This wasn't surprising because she'd grown up in a house similar in the suburbs. 

He cruised past stores as he returned back the way he'd come, headed for the richer side of Sunnydale.

His thoughts drifted to the boy who'd been with her. 

Andrew…

He recalled speaking to him earlier in the week and hadn't been surprised when he'd met the boy either. He was gay and happy and happened to be his wife's bestfriend. He shook his head at that thought. He'd never pictured Buffy friends with such a boy, but then he reckoned this new Buffy wasn't anything like his wife. He would have to see for himself and gauge how much she'd changed in the years. He was certain though that some things just couldn't be forgotten.

He hadn't missed the way she'd reacted to him.

Their attraction to one another wasn't something that had been lost along with her memories, and he was extremely glad for that. In fact he'd use it and enjoy it. She wanted him and she may not know it, but she'd given him the clue to get close to her.

He slowed his car as he reached Trinton Ave and his eyes swept up the large apartment building on the corner. Sunnydale Commons was the most expensive and luxurious apartments the town had to offer. There was one penthouse apartment that took up the entire top two floors, and the rest were large spacious condos. It just so happened Spike had, just this afternoon purchased after much persuasion, the penthouse suite.

A grin emerged as he studied the building.

It was one thing to have her working for him at the house on Revello, but another to have her within touching distance. With the plan he had, the penthouse was just what he needed to insinuate himself into her life. 

Rolling down his window he lit a cigarette and watched the building.

He was confident soon he would have his wife back.

Very soon…

~*~

Tapping her fingers in time with her thoughts Lilah Morgan-Savage rested comfortable in her plush chair behind her large glass desk. Her eyes were distant as they looked out the L.A. skyline that was barely discernable through the haze. It wasn't often she allowed herself time to think and reflect on things. Her job was one that instincts went hand in hand with the law. She didn't have the luxury of thinking things through.

But today… Well today was certainly different wasn't it? It wasn't everyday your suspected murderer sister-in-law came up alive and well. And having no memory of her past life. Never had to remember her mistakes, regrets, would never remember her childhood. It was a sobering thought. She couldn't imagine not knowing who she was, how she'd gotten to be the person she was today. 

With an abrupt sigh she stilled her fingers and swiveled her chair all the way around to fac e her desk.

Her eyes flickered to the man sprawled on her couch.

"Talk to me," she ordered running a hand through her hair. She tried to shake off lingering thoughts of discomfort. She couldn't dwell on what was happening with Buffy and still do her job.

"About what? We both know the only thing worth talking about is something we don't want to talk about," Lindsey muttered as he draped an arm over his eyes. He pointed his Gucci clad feet forward as he threw his legs over the arm of the couch. Relaxed he didn't feel like moving much less talking. He was tired. Exhausted and he knew he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept these past few days.

"Listen. We've got to discuss the Barrington case Linds. I'm here to work and I suggest that's what we talk about," she told him sharply, more sharply than she'd intended. 

It was a wonder she could even remain civil, because the way she was feeling, all she wanted to do was get rid of the ball of restless anger in the pit of her stomach. She'd had it ever since she'd learned Buffy was alive.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

She gritted her teeth at Lindsey's easy response. He hardly ever got rattled, she thought resentfully.

Reaching out she grabbed the Barrington file off her desk and flicked it open. Her eyes scanned the papers and saw nothing. Her mind was drifting once more. It wouldn't have mattered so much if Buffy had left Spike, she mused. Just left and filed for a divorce. And disappeared afterwards.

But it hadn't happened like that. Buffy and Spike were one of the happiest couples she'd ever seen. Not to say they were always happy, no they weren't, they had problems like any other couple. They fought like cats and dogs. But underneath their combative attitudes there had always been love. She'd scorned it when she'd first seen it. Love to her back then hadn't meant a thing. It was something men said to get into your pants, and something she said to get what she wanted from a man.

That's why the news they'd gotten two days ago was so upsetting. Wasn't it enough that Buffy had been missing for the past three years? But add the fact that she had no memory was a harsh and cruel thing. She couldn't even begin to grasp what Spike was feeling.

She shuddered lightly.

"Stop. I can hear you thinking Lilah, it's making my head hurt. I-"Lindsey began disgruntled.

Lilah's door was shoved open and Lindsey cut himself off abruptly and swung his legs over to rest on the ground. Lilah tossed the file back onto her desk, and regarded the man who'd so rudely barged into her office.

"What do you want Gavin?" she asked coolly sitting up straighter.

Gavin's smile was sly as his gaze flickered to Lilah then rested on Lindsey.

"I just came to talk," he told them as he took a seat in one of the chairs that faced Lilah's desk. He crossed his leg and rested his ankle on his knee. He gave the vibes of someone who was extremely smug with himself.

"Well talk," Lindsey said impatiently. He couldn't stand the little ass kisser, and didn't have Lilah's penchant for amusement where Gavin was concerned. He glared openly at the smaller man.

"Yes Gavin talk to us. What's on your mind?" Lilah asked amusement sprinkling her words.

Gavin remained silent for a moment longer.

"I hear things you know," he told them. "Interesting things. Things I'm not supposed to hear. In fact I heard just yesterday a conversation between certain-"

"Cut to the chase. I don't have all day for your games Gavin," Lilah snapped as she rose from her chair.

Gavin rose too.

Reluctantly Lindsey stood as well and stepped so he was at Lilah's side, presenting a united front.

"If you'd join me for lunch I'd like to talk," Gavin stated all cockiness cast aside as he met Lilah's gaze, his face earnest and serious.

Lilah weighed her schedule and reluctantly she shook her head. She wasn't sure what Gavin had to share, but she wouldn't be able to hear it today. She was booked solid all afternoon with appointments.

"I can't today Gavin," she told him as she headed for the door.

Gavin followed behind and Lindsey took up the rear.

"I figured you'd say that," Gavin mused as he brushed past Lilah bumping into her as he went. "Forget it," he snapped as he strode quickly away.

"What was that about?" Lindsey asked curiously.

Lilah gave a shrug and thrust her hands into her suit's pockets looking for her palm pilot. Her hands folded around a small mini disc and she frowned. She knew it hadn't been there before, and her mind immediately flashed to Gavin bumping into her. Her frown grew deeper as she wondered what he'd put in her pocket and why.

"Let's go. We've got the Carson meeting in ten Lilah," Lindsey stated all business as he straightened his tie and smoothed his shirt front.

Lilah's fingers clenched on the disc and she shook her head. Whatever it was could wait, she thought. She had a job to do after all, and couldn't worry about Gavin's odd behavior.

"I'm coming," she muttered and followed Lindsey.


End file.
